vampiredatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Pam Swynford De Beaufort
|Last = |Appearances = 42 episodes (see below) |Status = Undead |Age = 140 |Profession = Co-owner of Fangtasia |Place = San Francisco | Species=Vampire | Powers=All vampire strengths |Family = Eric Northman - Maker Colin - Progeny Tara Thornton - Progeny |Actor = Kristin Bauer }} Pamela "Pam" Swynford De Beaufort (born 1871, turned 1905) is a vampire and the progeny of Eric Northman. Born in London, her human life ended in 1905 after being turned into a vampire by Eric Northman. After a century together, Pam is fiercely loyal to her maker, and despite her relative youth as a vampire acts as his second in command in his duties as vampire sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana. Along with Longshadow, and later Chow, she is one of Northman's business partners at Fangtasia. As of 2008, she is the beneficiary of Northman's will, should he ever meet the true death. History Pre-Season Pam was born in 1871, the daughter of a wealthy London businessman and his peerage wife who groomed her to be a respectable young lady of society which bored Pam to no end. She spent most of her 20's breaking engagements and young man's hearts. When she met Eric Northman in 1905, she was only too happy to take him up on his offer of immortality. Pam is seen running a brothel as a Madam in 1905 San Francisco. When one of her girls does not return, she enters the room to find her slain in bed. Later, while walking during the night alone, she is attacked. The man puts a knife to her throat, and as he does, Eric swoops in and takes him out- slashing his throat. He is obviously smitten with Pam, telling her how lovely her dress is. He apologizes for the mess and gives her money to cover the cost of it. She says "Thank you Mister", before he vanishes in vampire speed. During her early years of being a vampire, Pam had a sexual relationship with Eric. However, this apparently ended after he released her. Afterwards, the pair formed an extremely close bond, comparable to that of a father and daughter. Pam appears to have stayed with Northman for most of her vampire life, as she later references having been with him for "a hundred years". When Eric took up the mantle of vampire sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana under Queen Sophie-Anne, Pam became his second in command in the area. After the Great Revelation, they established a vampire bar, Fangtasia, along with another vampire named Longshadow. Season 1 We first see Pam at Fangtasia, a bar owned by her maker, Eric Northman and co-owned by herself. She is one of the people whom Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton question about two murdered women. Later, Eric forces Sookie to help him uncover who has been stealing money from Fangtasia using her telepathic powers. When she discovers that Longshadow is the thief, the enraged vampire attempts to kill her, however, Bill stakes Longshadow, breaking vampire law by killing a fellow vampire. Shortly afterwards, Pam, Eric and Longshadow's replacement Chow collect Bill from Bon Temps to escort him to stand trial for his crime. Rather than imprisoning Bill for a hundred years, the Magister decides that Bill's punishment will be to replace the vampire he destroyed by creating a new vampire. Pam helps with Bill's punishment by burying him and his new progeny, a girl named Jessica, after he had drained her of blood. Season 2 We first see Pam in and around Fangtasia, mostly working on Eric Northman's hair. Later, Pam, Eric and Chow got to feed on Lafayette Reynolds whom they had been keeping prisoner in the basement. After Lafayette was freed, Pam visited him at Merlotte's in Bon Temps and ordered him to sell "V" for Eric. When Eric traveled to Dallas, Texas, Pam did not accompany him. Toward the end of Season 2 we saw Pam, again at Fangtasia, when Sam Merlotte went there to ask Eric for help and information. With Sam were Arlene Fowler's two children. Season 3 * See "Pam Season 3" Season 4 * See "Pam Season 4" Season 5 * See "Pam Season 5" Personality Pam is extremely loyal toward her maker, Eric, and acts as his second in command despite her relative youth as a vampire. She is often blunt when explaining things or dealing with most people--vampire or not. She has a very morbid sense of humor, with a sweet yet highly lethal charm. She can also be very cold and uncaring when dealing with people and seems apathetic to others concerns. Eric has described her as lazy and disobedient, though she is efficient enough to finish all of her required work. Pam strongly dislikes children and appears to be much more sexually interested in women than men (with Eric being the exception), although she doesn't easily make friends with either sex. Pam believes that vampires are superior to their human counterparts. Powers & abilities Pam has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire such as superhuman strength, speed and healing. She has a natural affinity for glamouring, and has been shown using the ability on several occasions. Due to her age, she is much stronger and faster than younger vampires such as Jessica and Liam but far weaker than her superiors such as Bill and Eric. However, she has shown herself capable of overpowering her elder, Bill, using a combination of liquid silver and her own enhanced vampire speed and strength to weaken him. Her weaknesses include a stake to the heart, silver and fire. Sunlight will slowly kill a vampire of her age Image Gallery Pam Quotes *"I don't know what it is about me that makes people think I want to hear their problems. Maybe I smile too much. Maybe I wear too much pink. But please remember I can rip your throat out if I need to. And also know that I am not a hooker. That was a long, long time ago" *That "thing" owes me a pair of shoes. *'Now, why'd you have to go kill that maenad? She was a terrific decorator." *"This is not just about your relationship, you infatuated tween. There's a bigger picture." *"Blah, blah... vampire emergency. Blah." *Pam: It can't end this quickly. Eric: Everything ends. Even the immortals. *"There's vampire in your cleavage. Allow me." *"Sookie stop, don't, come back." *"Let this good people practice their constitutional right to be fucking idiots." *"Can I kick him?" *"I will give you 24 hours to deliver that witch to me, and if you don't I will personally eat, fuck, and kill all three of you!" *"Are you fucking retarded?!" *"You need to be somebodies or you won’t be somebody at all". *''(about Eric)'' "Shame for you then.. he pulls good string". *"I can put up with a lot, but when you fuck with my face its time to die!" *"Convene your sherrifs so we can kill this uppity wiccan cunt" *"You're a Viking vampire god!" *"We traveled the world together. Killing, fuckin', and laughing." *"Spare me the dyke in the woods routine. Girls, don't squabble. There's plenty of me to go around." *"You fucking cunt, I'm gonna shove my fist up your ass and us you as a hand warmer!" *"Let's go to the ladies room and stare at ourselves in the mirror." *"Sookie i am so over Sookie and Her Precious Fairy Vagina and Her Unbelievably Stupid Name Fuck Sookie!" *"Turn her, I don't even like her!" *(after seeing a dead Debbie and Tara)- "Color me impressed, you guys know how to party." *"The head would be up there" *"There is dirt... in my bra!" *"I am wearing a Wal-mart sweatsuit for ya'll, if that's not a demonstration of team spirit, I don't know what is." Behind the scenes *Pam is portrayed by American actress Kristin Bauer van Straten who was a recurring cast member for the first two seasons, before being upgraded to series regular as of the third season. *Kristin has a large floral tattoo on her upper arm and shoulder. Costume and makeup cover up her tattoo from being seen. Appearances See Also * Eric and Pam's Relationship Category:Characters Pam Pam Category:Fangtasia employees Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters